


Fallen Walls

by plaidpains



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eddie Diaz Needs a Hug (9-1-1 TV), Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hurt Eddie Diaz, M/M, Miscommunication, Not Beta Read, Sad Eddie Diaz, Worried Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidpains/pseuds/plaidpains
Summary: His head was spinning but he refused to go down without a fight. He was picked up off the ground and slammed into the brick walls before he could even get a punch in.orEddie gets jumped and Buck saves the day.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 113





	Fallen Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Warning- slight mentions of blood.

Christopher has been gone at camp for about five days now and Eddie was definitely not taking it well. So that’s why he was at a small dingy bar alone at 11 pm on a Thursday night. 

Eddie wasn’t sure exactly when his life started revolving around Christopher but God he wouldn’t change it for the world. Without his son his life consisted of work, home, and more so than not, drinking alone. His life has become one gross cycle that he couldn’t get out of. 

He didn’t quite understand the feeling that consumed him lately, maybe it was loneliness or maybe it was the realization that he only lived for Christopher. That’s was more than a good enough reason to live. 

Eddie really didn’t like the feelings that’s consumed him almost every waking minutes now. Sure he had these thoughts, these doubts before but usually he constantly had Christopher to distract him, to make him better. 

But now he was alone, so he was downing shot like he was in high school again. Each leaving a satisfying burn down his throat. 

Because the more he drank the easier it was to forget. To forget about Shannon. About leaving Christopher so many years ago. About almost dying and leaving him again. About Buck. 

He doesn’t know what it is about his best friend but he’s been roaming in Eddies mind more than he should be. 

Something ugly inside of him ever since he saw Buck with Abby at the train wreck. Buck is his best friend it’s normal to get a little protective over him, a little jealous of the woman he once loved, or probably still does. It is normal, at least that’s what he keeps telling himself.

He had unknowingly been avoiding Buck. Rejecting his invitations for a night out or dinner, coming up with excuses even he didn’t believe. But Buck seemed to go with it thinking it was just Eddie dealing with Christopher being gone. Although that is a part of it, it was far from all of it. Eddie needed Buck and the idea scared him so much that pulling away from his best friend seemed like they only option. 

He shook the weird thoughts out of his mind. Buck was his friend nothing more. That’s it. so he waved the bar tender over for another shot, hopping the strange anger bubbling inside his chest would simmer down. 

He looked around the small bar realizing maybe he had one too many drinks because currently the room was spinning. So he took his last shot and left his payment on the countertop.

He squinted his eyes as if it would help stop the drunk feeling consuming him. “What are you looking at?” Eddie blinked at the blurry figure suddenly taking up his view. 

He certainly did not give a rats ass about the dude infront of him, but something dark took over him. The same burning itch in his hand to hit something, to get the feelings out without talking about them. 

Eddie swallowed down the rage inside of him and bit back the snarky remarks on the tip of his tongue. Instead he responded with a simple “Not at you” his words were slurred and okay maybe he definitely had one too many drinks and maybe he did want to pick a fight. But then he remembered last time, and the thought of falling down that rabbit hole again made him shudder. 

So instead he payed his bill and shouldered the guy, who might he add was frighteningly larger than him, and made his way through the back exit. Which was his first mistake. 

“Hey!” Eddie turned around, almost throwing up from the quick motion. And low and behold it was the man from earlier, this time two of his friends stood at his side. Eddie would’ve laughed given any other circumstances because they oddly looked like Disney villains 

“Look I don’t wan’ any trouble” he tried talking with out a slur and standing with out swaying. So he turned back around hoping to leave the dark alleyway quickly. That was his second mistake. 

Before he had time to react he was snatched by the back of his shirt, and thrown to the ground like a ragdoll. 

His head was spinning but he refused to go down without a fight. He was picked up off the ground and slammed into the brick walls before he could even get a punch in. 

The man held an arm against the wall pinning him against the wall. Eddie’s eyes looked into the mans burning green ones and then he threw a fist as hard as he could. That was his third mistake. 

Eddie was a strong man, he would like to think. Matter of fact he was the top at the fighting rink but there was no way he could take on three men. 

He was thrown to the ground again, “You’re gonna regret that” that was followed by a kick harshly to his ribs. 

He tried getting back up but another kick to his stomach stopped him. Then one of the three men were on top of him, he had lost track over who was who at this point. 

He pulled Eddie up by the collar of his shirt and collided his fist with Eddie face. He didn’t even have time to process as another punch and then another and another were thrown at him. Until blood seemed to be dripping down every inch of his face. 

With one final kick the men left, leaving Eddie alone. The familiar taste of blood filled his mouth while he couldn’t bring him himself the get back up. The unfamiliar feeling of embarrassment rose to his cheeks. Every part of his body screamed in pain. He closed his eyes tightly, even that stung. 

His head was spinning and his brain was struggling to comprehend what had just happened. He tried getting up off the dirty floor, failing again. Instead he pulled his body up against the wall ignoring his body’s shouts. 

No matter much he wanted to he was definitely not going to be able to walk home. His hand fumbled in his pocket, grabbing his phone. He stared at the screen squinting as he scrolled for Buck’s number. 

The somewhat sober part of his brain told him what he was doing was a very bad idea. But the drunk part of him told him there was no better idea in the whole world. He would get to see Buck, his buck. Wait no not his Buck. Just Buck his best friend buck. 

The ringing of his phone hurt his already ringing ears. “Eddie? Hey man everything alright” he could hear Buck’s shuffling out of bed. He felt guilty for waking him up. 

“ ‘ey Buck” he wasn’t sure if he was slurring from the alcohol in his body or from being thrown around by a bunch of psychos.

“Where are you? Are you drunk” Eddie couldn’t bring himself to understand the tone in his friends voice. 

“Mm I kind of got ‘n ta a fight” talking hurt. Blinking hurt. Thinking too hard hurt. Everything hurt. 

“Oh god Eddie where are you?” He could hear the sound of a door closing now. 

“Bar on uh melrose ’nd commonwealth” he spit blood to the side of him. “Mmmkay bye” 

“No! No Eddie don’t hang up” Eddie stopped himself from hanging up. “Talk to me ok? I’ll be there in five minutes” 

“It ‘urts” Eddie sounded so weak and vulnerable if he was sober right now he probably would’ve died of embarrassment. 

“Tell me where it hurts buddy” Buck sounded soft too soft. Eddie liked it. 

“Evrywhere” he couldn’t get his brain to think of a better explanation. “I just wanna go home” he whined pathetically. 

“Ok buddy where are you exactly?” 

“Back alley” 

“Ok stay on I’m here” Eddie couldn’t bring himself to to respond. 

He looked to his side to see a blurry figure running towards him. 

“Oh Eddie” Buck fell down to his knees beside him. He took eddies face into his hands and Eddie couldn’t help but lean into his warm touch. All boundies he tried to keep were thrown out the window.

“Hiya Buck” Eddie smiled with blood decorating his perfect smile. “I uh kinda need ya help ya see” Eddie stupidly gestured to his face. 

Buck threw him a smile, the look causing Eddie stomach to do summersaults . “I see that. Can you walk?” Eddie’s heart was going a mile a minute. 

“Don’t think so” Buck just nodded and before Eddie knew it he was swept off his feet, or should he say ass either way he liked it. 

“My ‘ero” Eddie smiled melting into his best friend’s arms. He could stay like this forever. 

“You’re a lot lighter than you look ya know” Buck tried to carry the conversation hopefully.

“Rude” Eddie mumbled into his chest, his body aching too much to think of a witty response.

“What? No it’s not” Buck laughed softly securing Eddie into the front seat. He kept his eyes on the window outside, avoiding gazing at Bucks in hopes that whatever possessed him would calm the hell down 

The drive back was quiet and quick, Buck checking up every minute to make sure Eddie hadn’t fallen asleep on him. 

“You good to walk now?” Buck opened the door for Eddie, who simply just nodded. 

He was definitely not good to walk, he stumbled out of the car almost face planting on the floor had it not been for Bucks hand grabbing his waist. 

“‘K maybe not” Eddie smiled with unfocused eyes. Buck sighed and carried his best friend bridal style. Eddie tried to swallow down the warm feeling in his chest.

Buck set Eddie down on the couch finally getting a good look at Eddie’s injuries. He looked at Eddie with so much concern in his eyes that it hurt Eddie’s feelings really.

“Stay here” 

“Sure thing sweetheart”The words left Eddie’s mouth without permission, as he smirked at a now blushing Buck.

Buck returned quickly with a first aid kit and two ice packs. He began cleaning Eddies cuts grimacing in sympathy whenever Eddie hissed in pain. Realistically it was Eddie’s ego that was more hurt than anything else. The fact that three men had randomly and rather easily beat him up was very embarrassing. 

He hadn’t noticed how close they were until he could feel Buck’s hot breathe on his face. “Ya know sometimes I get real ‘ad” Eddie closed his eyes. Why could he not just shut the fuck up? There must have been something in that damn tequila. 

“Yeah?” Buck wiped the blood from his lip gently

“But then I think of you” he bopped Bucks nose. The blush eruptingh on Buck’s cheeks filling him with satisfaction. 

“Do you now? Lift your shirt for me” this made Eddie blush even now.

Eddie listened, lifting his shirt to reveal an array of bruised decorating his torso. Buck winced at the sight infront of him. “This is gonna hurt a bit” he pressed down on Eddies ribs. Eddie let out a pathetic whimper. “Sorry sorry almost done” thankfully he didn’t have any broken ribs, cracked probably but not broken. 

“I think of ya a lot ya know” Eddie just could not shut up today. And it was definitly going to end badly for him

“Really?” Buck pressed ice to Eddie’s torsos, letting out a ‘sorry’ as he hissed in pain. 

“Ya like in the well” Buck’s Movement suddenly became stiff. “You’re too good to me” he looked Buck into his eyes now, tears filling his own and he wasn’t even sure why. “You’re way to good to me” this was as true as the art was round, there is absolutely no room for argument. Eddie had been avoiding Buck for weeks yet the second Eddie needed him Buck was by his side. 

Eddie wanted to shut up, he really did but something inside of him stopped that. Suddenly every filter and walls he spent years building just broke down as he looked in Bucks beautiful ocean eyes. 

“Eddie don’t say that about yourself” Buck looked genuinely offended by Eddie’s self deprecating words. 

“Mmm I like you” the words left his busted lips without his permission. 

“I like you too buddy” buck was slipping eddies shirt off now giving him one of his own shirts. Eddies mind roamed with a million dirty jokes that had him snickering to himself. 

“No I really like you” dear god Eddie please just shut up. 

“I really like you too. You’re my best friend” Buck looked at the oversized shirt on his friend smiling at the sight. Eddies words not processing through his brain yet. 

Eddie let out a noise that sounded like a whine, “Nooooo I like like you” there was no going back now. 

And suddenly it was like time had froze itself. Eddie looked at Buck’s soft lips and wanting nothing more than to collide with them. To hold him and never let go, because dear God Buck was too good. 

Buck was everything he’s not and Eddie just wants to soak him all up. To be a part of him all the time. But the look in Bucks face made him believe that he made a huge mistake. 

“Not right now Eddie” Buck blurted our with red ears. “We can’t do this right now” His voice cracked. 

And so Eddies heart broke into a million pieces. He had finally done it, okay maybe the alcohol had done it, but he had let his feelings out. In one of the most vulnerable moments In his life he had tried to let Buck in. But he shouldn’t have. He should have expected Bucks rejection, but he had gotten too caught up in the moment. Too caught up in his own stupid feelings.

Buck didn’t want him. Of course he didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this fic and just had to get it out. As always comments are greatly appreciated, like greatly, like they're the only thing that bring me joy anymore lmao. You can catch me at tumblr as plaidpains, I'm always open to prompt ideas or just for a chat! Hope you all enjoyed :)


End file.
